The war between the light and dark
by floridagirl6994
Summary: Two girls of opposite sides during a war between two rivals now become friends! They plan to stop the war, but wait two rouges plan to stop them. Can these two teenaged girls really stop this war without getting killed first!
1. Meeting Point

Me: Okay, first time making one of these; it's based off a role-play I made.

Naome: Ya, ya.

Salaceon: Oh, shut up Naome! She's basing this off of you; try to at least _act _happy about it.

Naome: Will you shut up already?! I know that.

Me: Okay, well please R&R!!!

The war between light and dark

Ch. 1- Meeting Point

There was once two beautiful princesses', one lived in the Light Realm, and the places up in the heavens were the Angel's resided in. The other lived in the Realm of Darkness, where the vampires had their home. Many years ago a fight broke out between the Angels and the Vampires. On the battle field around two thousand years later is when the two girls met. This is their story.

"Go to heck!" The blond haired angel yelled as she commanded the earth around her to move and capture the red eyes vampires that darted across the open wasteland before her. Dead bodies lay scattered around them. Only the two girls were left.

The vampire darted behind the angel. "Too late, I'm already there." She whispered in her ear coyly. Blond hair flew around and soon the crystal green eyes were staring strait into the blade of the now deadly vampire. Naome pinned the girl to the ground and laughed, a cold cynical laugh in which she had been working on for months to perfect. "Any last words? Angel?" The vampire hissed.

"Ya, this sucks and I wish this retarded war would end!" Salaceon screamed. Naome looked confused.

"Come again?" The vampire asked.

"I said that I want this war to stop." She whispered angrily. Naome smiled. Not the evil twisted smile her people were known for. She got up off the angel and stuck a hand out to help her up. Salaceon looked confused, but took her hand thankfully and was pulled up onto her feet. "Wait- I don't get it. Why are you being so kind all of a sudden?" She asked.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for someone to say that words that I've been thinking all my life." She said, still smiling. She pushed the two brown pigtails back over her shoulder and put her knives into the small pockets of her belt.

"Come again?" Salaceon echoed. And the two began to laugh. Both knew what the other was talking about. "Hey, come with me-"

"I know a totally cool hideout for us to meet in!" Naome said. Salaceon sighed as her knew friend grabbed her wrist and tugged her into a large darkened room; it was fully furnished and even had a couple lamps. Salaceons green eyes gazed around the room.

"Wow, nice. For a vampires room anyway." She complimented.

"It's not my room actually; it's just a hideout I would run away to when I was younger. Only me and-"

"And me." A male's voice echoed from the darkened part of the room. Naomes eyes almost popped out of her head and her mouth hit the floor.

"Oh crap!" Naome said.

"What, who is it?!?!" Salaceon asked alarmed. She could tell it was a male. Naomes face went paler by the second.

"Not good. Not good." She repeated running over to Salaceon.

Me: Who is this strange man? Is he friend, foe? Find out in chapter 2: Please don't be mad!

Naome: This is not good! He'll kill me if he finds out what I'm up to!

Salaceon: What? Who? What's the big deal about?!?!?


	2. 2: Please don't be mad!

Me: Chapter 2- yay!

Salaceon: Yay, party!! Chapter 2, chapter 2!!

Naome: Woo… party unexcited

Me: 8mubles At least try to be happy… yells I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! R&R!!

**Chapter 2- Please don't be mad!**

Naome ran over to Salaceon, but she wasn't quick enough. The dark haired male had already gotten to Salaceon. A kunai knife at her neck and she was stiff, paralyzed. "Good, good work Naome." He said a smile on his face. "You captured the princess. Now, should I kill her, or will you?" He asked. Naome frowned.

"Kei!" She yelled. "Let go of Salaceon, what kind of steward are you?!?" She said. "You should only attack if I'm in danger. And no I'm not going to kill my friend. She's on our side!" Naome said infuriated.

Kei let go of Salaceon immediately, the knife taken away from her neck and back into the pocket for knives. "She's.. on… our side?" He asked, slowly. "What, whaaaaat?!?! _Friend?_" He spat the word like it was a curse. The confused look left his face and a sly look returned to his face. "So, you're saying that the princess of the light realm suddenly decided that she wants to fight against her people and help the vampires who had been warring against the angels for as long as most can remember?" He asked.

"Well… no." Salaceon said, rubbing the spot on her neck where the blade had been. She went over and stood by Naome. Salaceon looked at Naome, signaling for her to finish the sentence.

"She's not siding with us. Nor is it the other way around. Sala- _we_, want this war to end. And _we're_ planning to stop it." Naome said her tone triumphant and proud. She sighed, then leaned back against the wall. "This war has gone on too long anyway, you said it yourself Kei, this war has been going on as long as the elders can remember." She closed her eyes for a moment, then reopened them. "Don't _you_ think that that's too long?" She questioned him.

"Ya, it has." He sighed. "Anyway, Naome we have to go. Guess who wants to see you?" He asked slyly.

"Huh? Mom?" She asked.

"Nope. Your little _friend._" He said, holding back laughter.

"Kyuyami?" She guessed. Kyuyami had been her best friend for almost her entire life. Naome was a few months older, but other than that, the two were the same age. Kei was two years older though. Making him 16.

"Getting closer." He whispered.

"Oh not _him _!" Naome yelled. Throwing her hands in the air. "Go tell him to take a long walk off a short pier." She cursed. 'Why doesn't he just leave me alone?' Naome thought. 'I've told him time and time again that I'm not interested.' She hung her head and shook it from side to side slowly. "Go tell him I'm busy doing something." Naome said, looking up at Kei.

"You know that won't work." Kei warned. "He'll come looking for you and if he finds out about…" He looked at Salaceon, who then looked down at the floor. It was hard for a angel to look a vampire in the eye. Even harder to look at Kei's since the color was a mixture of red and purple color, making them look as cold as ice.

Naome sighed. "Alright." She said, now turning to Salaceon. "I guess we'll have to meet up later. I'll send a devil sprite to tell you to come." Naome said, turning to leave.

"Uh… Naome. What's a 'devil sprite'?" She asked. Feeling stupid after she asked the question, although she really _didn't_ know what a devil sprite was.

"Oh, a devil sprite is the little guy." Naome said. She closed her eyes and suddenly a little flying sprite with small black wings and a red body appeared beside her. He was about as big as her index finger and had a high-pitched squeaky voice.

"You called ma'am?" The sprite asked.

"Yes. I'd like you to meet Salaceon. She's an angel, but she's on our side. From time to time I'll have you send messages to her. But you must NEVER tell mother or father." She said. The little sprite took a bow.

"It is very nice to meet you Miss. Salaceon." It said. "And don't you worry Miss. Naome, I won't tell a soul." He whispered. Then in a small puff of smoke, he was gone.

"Wow, for being a devil sprite he sure has manners." Salaceon said, impressed.

"We in the darkness realm aren't as mean and uncivilized as your people may interpret." Naome said, a small laugh bubbling in her throat. "We _do _have manners and are quite nice." She added.

"Oh, really?" Salaceon laughed. "Okay, well you better leave before- err." Salaceon started.

"His name is Hebirai. He has this 'crush' on me and won't leave me alone. It's really annoying sometimes." She sighed. "And the Irony of the situation is that my best friend Kyuyami has a crush on him." She added.

"Oh, then how do you two not get in fights?" She asked.

"We don't let guys get in the way of our friendship." She said. "We're too smart for that." She said. And then she turned to leave. "Kei, come on." She said. "I'll talk to you later Salaceon. Make sure to watch out for the sprite, he may pop up at any minute, okay." She said as she raised a hand in good bye. Kei ran up to her when there was a puff of smoke and she was gone.

He turned around and gave a short boy. "Good-bye, Salaceon." He said, and then disappeared in the same, yet darker puff of smoke like Naome had.

Naome ran down the hallway- hoping to get to her room before. "Naome!" A guy's voice said happily. "There you are." He said, now appearing in front of her. His eyes locked on hers. Naome stopped in her tracks. "Were you- trying to run from me my beautiful flower?" He asked a coy look on my face.

"Yes, I was. I said I don't like you, and I never will, and don't ever, ever call me that again!" She said. She hated when he called her names like that. "You know I don't like you." She said. Then she began to step around him. But he moved in her way.

"I know you don't mean that." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I _do_ mean what I say, and you know it. Stop living in a fantasy, Hebirai." She said, pushing his head away from hers. He leaned away and sort of stumbled. She walked around him. Then she began running again. He appeared in front of her again. Although he was annoying, he was one of the darkness' realm best fighters, aside from Kei that is.

"So, the two have met, have they?" A man with silver hair asked him dark haired subordinate.

"Yes sir. I watched them meet. They plan to stop the war, should we let them proceed?" The man with black wings asked his master.

"For now, yes. Let's watch them for a while, see what they do, and then we can make a decision.

Me: Who are these two strange men? Are they allies or enemies?

Salaceon: I'm not telling.

Naome: Duh they're- Salaceon tackles Naome

Me: Well I hope you liked it. R&R!!


	3. Leave me alone, I have things to do!

Chapter 3!!

Naome: Yay.

Morgan: Now come on Naome- why so negative?

Naome: Why? Why?!?! This frekin guy won't leave me alone!!!! You'd be a little on edge too!!

Morgan: Hey, you should be happy you have a guy _that_ devoted.

Naome: Really? Wana trade?

Morgan: With who- I don't have anyone….

Naome: mumbling lucky…

**Chapter 3: Leave me alone, I have things to do!!!**

"Ugh, what is your deal?" Naome asked Hebirai angrily. She was getting annoyed with him now that he wouldn't leave her alone.

"My _problem_, as you so rudely put it, is you." He said coolly. Placing his fingers under her chin, holding it up to make her look him in the eyes. Naome wasn't sure if she should be flattered, disgusted, or disturbed. All three emotions flew together and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Kyuyami." She chimed. A playful look in her eyes. "Kyuyami." She whispered again. Hebirai's eyes widened in almost fear as he heard the name. Before even he could move his hand the dark figure was behind him.

"Hebirai!" A female's voice said happily. There was a quick flash of purple and suddenly Naome's best friend, Kyuyami was standing between Hebirai and herself. Kyuyami was a tall girl. She wore a long purple dress with black netting on the arms and partially around the bottom of her sleek velvet dress.

"Naome, why'd you have to-"

"You're not happy to see me?" Kyuyami asked sadly.

"Well-" Hebirai started.

"Good, I'm happy you are, but first." Kyuyami began to look angry. Then she turned to Naome. "Naome, care to explain this, _situation_?" She asked slyly, her eyes focused on Naome. Behind Kyuyami Hebirai waved his hands mouthing: 'Please, please nooooooo!'

Naome smiled. "Gladly." She said, but before she could open her mouth to speak Hebirai started talking.

"Well, Kyuyami, Naome, it's about time for me to get going. See you later ladies!" He said, then practically flew down the hallway.

"Ugh, thanks for getting me out of that situation!" Naome said thankfully hugging her friend.

"No problem." Kyuyami said giving Naome a quick hug back. "Although I'm quite sad that Hebirai left so quickly." She sighed.

"Don't worry. You'll have plenty of times to terrorize him. Remember, he lives here." Naome said laughing. Although to Kyuyami it wasn't that funny. Even though it seemed she was head over heels obsessed with Hebirai she truly did like him. But it didn't seem that way to anyone else. This fact really annoyed her.

A few hours later the girls were outside on the training field. Both of them panting and sweating. Kyuyami had shuriken clutched between four fingers. Naome held her katana between her two hands. Finally they collapsed onto the ground. Naome's head next to Kyuyami's. And they both laughed. The two did this regularly, fight, fall, then laugh about the whole thing. It was their way of battle practicing. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and Kei appeared. Naome jumped up.

"Oh, hey Kei." She said. "What's up?" She asked.

"It's getting dark, and your mother would like to see you." He said. Kyuyami got up and followed Naome as she started walking. "Alone." Kei clarified. And Kyuyami stopped walking. She turned around and sighed. Then sat down on one of the stone chairs.

A puff of red smoke appeared. "Hello, Kei." Hebirai said as the smoke cleared away, revealing his golden eyes. Kyuyami jumped up. "Hebirai- kun!" She exclaimed.

He just ignored her, eyes focused on Kei. "What do you want?" Kei said, his tone was smooth and even sounded dull.

"To fight." He explained using as little words as possible. "I want to fight you for the title of Naome's body guard in the Royal Guard!" He then exclaimed. It was so easy to see the fire in his eyes as he said the words.

"Oh Hebirai, you're so cool!" Kyuyami said, sounding like a child watching an old animated action movie.

Hebirai laughed. It was a loud, annoying laugh that echoed in the courtyard. "So, you want me to beat you up again, is that right, Hebirai?" Kei said, he sounded as if he were either amused, or annoyed.

Naome sighed as she opened the large stone doors into her mothers and fathers room. "Yes, mother? Did you need me?" She asked as she peeked her head in the bedroom, then slipped around the door and closed it.

"Yes, it's regarding the Angels. One, maybe two angel's specifically." He mother spoke. She faced the large window, her back turned to Naome.

Naome's face flushed, and she was as white as a bed sheet. 'Oh no! I'm busted, she found out!' Naome thought, frantically trying to stop the cold sweat now dripping down her cheeks. 'But how did she find out? How could she have known? Did Hebirai tell her, he is a Royal Guard! But I made him promise. Oh Kay, relax Naome act cool.'

"Yes, what about them?" Naome asked as she calmed down a bit.

Me: Oh no! What can Naome's mom be talking about?

Salaceon: If she found out our secret friendship we're both toast!

Naome: rocking in a corner Oh no, she found out!! AHHHHHH!

Me: Chapter numbuh 4: Attack! In the city of light!

Salaceon: Since Naome's is busy-

Naome: I'm dead, I'm dead. rocking back and forth, still in a corner

Salaceon: Please R+R I hope you liked the chapter. Number four coming soon!


End file.
